Four Undaunted
by Jiub2000
Summary: An action pact crossover between Halo and Half-Life
1. Adrian

**Four Undaunted**

**Chapter One:**

**Adrian**

LOCATION: _UNKOWN_

Corporal Adrian Shepherd was in complete darkness. He could not see anything in the chamber he had been imprisoned in. All he could do was remember his life previous to his imprisonment. He could remember his training in the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU) at the Santego military base in Arizona. He remembered when he and the rest of his squad were deployed to The Black Mesa Research Facility on cleanup after the Resonance Cascade. He remembered the horrors he saw there. The last thing he remembered was the man in the suit who had rearmed the nuclear bomb in Black Mesa after he had disarmed it, and who had taken him from Black Mesa, just before the bomb went off, and put him in this place.

As he thought about all this he suddenly shielded his eyes. There was a door sized rectangle of light that had suddenly slid open. The bright light has obscured by the silhouette of the man in a suit, the G-Man.

"Corporal Shhhephard," he said as he walked into the chamber towards Adrian. "It seemsss that I am in need of your assistance on a matter that hasss been brought to my attention."

"Why should I help you?" growled Adrian as he stood up to face him.

"Fffine, if you do not wish to help me, I will leavvve you alone and you can continue to jusst sit there, staring into the abyss." said the G-man with smart tone.

Adrian knew he could not stay in this darkness much longer without going insane, so he nodded his head and followed the G-man out of the chamber.

They then walked into a hall with perfect white walls. When Adrian looked back at the door he saw that it had disappeared and that there was just more white. He followed the man into a large room that was empty except for a desk with a chair behind it and one in front of it. On the wall farthest from them there was massive screen that displayed the Black Mesa logo. They approached the desk and the G-man sat in the chair that was behind it.

"Sssit down Corporal." he said, "We have much to discuss."

Adrian thought it unwise to refuse this gesture, so he sat in the chair opposite of the G-man.

"Befffore I tell you all the details of this proposition I must ask you a questssion." he said.

"Shoot" replied Adrian.

"Very good" he continued. "The mission I will be sending you on is far too essential to send one man to do, not to imply that you are incapable of doing the job yourssself, but the task would be much easier if you had a little help."

"So, what is your question?" asked Adrian a little impatiently.

"I will be sending you on this mission with thhhree other capable individuals, such as yourself. I have already chosen two likely candidates , but I thought it only fair to allow you to choose the last one. You see , thisss operation is just as important to you as it is to me, because if you complete the task successfully I will set you free."

Adrian was intrigued at this point to say the least so he thought about who would be the best to add to his squad. He then remembered another man who had been in Black Mesa, a Gordon Freeman, who had fought his way threw the facility, avoiding capture and destruction from his fellow soldiers. He knew that he would be a powerful ally.

"I would like to recruit a man by the name of Gordon Freeman." said Adrian certainly. "Do you know of him?"

The G-man smiled, looking very pleased with Adrian's response.

"Yesss," he hissed, "I know him very well. You have made a wissse choice, for that isss just who I was hoping you would say."

He then got up and straightened his tie.

"I will be back shhhortly." he said, "Stay here until I return."

"But aren't you going to tell me about the mission?" Adrian asked.

"I do ssso hate repeating myself, so I thought it besst to tell all of you at once." he replied.

He then walked down the hall a ways but then stopped and turned.

"Oh and Corporal," he said coldly, "If you get any ideas of escape I would strongly advise against them."

He then walked down the hall and disappeared around corner.


	2. John

**Four Undaunted**

**Chapter Two:**

**John**

LOCATION: _DETACHED REAR OF UNSC VESSEL __Forward Unto Dawn_

_CHRYOGENICS BAY_

As MCPO Spartan John 117 lie sleeping in his chryotube, waiting for the distress beacon Cortana had set off to be answered, he dreamed of his time with his fellow Spartans. In his dream he and the rest of his squad were in a Pelican drop ship en route to somewhere in the mountains of Reach to endure one of CPO Mendez's training exercises. On either side of him sat Sam and Kelly who would both smile when he looked at them.

All of a sudden he heard Sargent A.J. Johnson yell, "Hold on to your hats ladies, we are in for a bumpy ride!"

Then the back hatch of the Pelican opened, not to snowy mountains, but to open space. He held on to the weapons holder above his head as the rest of the Spartans were sucked into the vacuum. Sam blew passed him and John reached out to grab him. He grabbed Sam's hand, but when he did he realized that Sam has in full Mjolnir armor except for the hole that had been burned in the side. The weight of the armor made him to heavy to hold on to. Despite all he tried John could not hold him, so Sam slipped from his hands and flew into the darkness of space.

The atmosphere stabilized and the suction stopped. John was surprise to find that he could breath and that there was gravity in the Pelican witch floated dead in space. He went into the cockpit and found it empty. He tried to turn the systems on line but found there was know power. When he reached for the door handle to reenter the passenger hold he saw that his hand was gauntleted and that he now had his armor on. He entered the hold and was startled at the site of a man in a suit standing with nothing but stars behind him.

"Hello John," he said, "or do you prefer Massster Chief."

John,still in shock, looked the man over and wondered how he could possibly have gotten here. "Who are you?!" John demanded, "Explain your self now!"

The G-man straightened his tie and responded, "There is no need for anger or inpatientsss, Chief. I mean you no harm, all I want is to discuss a busssiness proposition."

"How did you even get here."asked John a little confused.

"Well,you are having a dream, you see," he replied politely, "and since that wasss all you were doing I thought that it would not do you any harm to drop in."

The Master Chief thought back and remembered just were he really was. He remembered that after he and The Arbiter had escaped halo as it destroyed its self. He knew he was in the rear half of the _Forward Unto Dawn_, the half that didn't make it threw the portal back to earth.

"How did you enter my dream?" asked the Chief.

The G-man raised his eyebrow and coldly replied, "I am sssure in a very short time, friend, that you will find that there isss very little that I do not have access to. Now, if you will just follow me I will take you to a placcce were we can discuss the future."

John looked over to the open drop hatch, were the G-man was gesturing, to see the twinkling stars slide to one side to reveal a door sized white light.

"But if this is a dream, than aren't I not real?" the chief asked.

"I assure that if and when you walk through that door you will be as excruccciatingly real as anyone ever aspired to be" he replied.

Then John followed him through the door and into a large room with a man in camouflage and a gas mask was sitting at a desk.


	3. Gordon

**Four Undaunted**

**Chapter Three:**

**Gordon**

LOCATION: _HUMAN RESISTANCE COMPOUND AT WHITE FOREST OUT SIDE CITY 17_

Gordon Freeman could not move, because of the injuries he had suffered from being slammed to the floor and then to the wall by a combine advisor. He watch Alyx weep over her father. Gordon wished he could comfort her, tell her it was alright and that Eli would want them to continue. He did not even want to continue. What would be the point? With Eli dead who would lead the resistance. He knew that everyone would expect him to take over, he knew that they looked to him for protection. But Gordon knew that they needed some one who always had hope and now he was full of uncertainty.

Suddenly Alyx stopped crying, she didn't even move. Gordon's hazard suit's medical systems kicked in and administered some morphine. Gordon got up and walked over to Alyx. He touched her on the shoulder and looked at her face. There was a tear frozen in the air right below her face.

"Tragic, isssn't it Doctor Freeman?"

Gordon spun around and saw a familiar man in a suit holding a briefcase. Gordon was full of rage. The G-man knew that this would happen, he had made Alyx tell Eli to "expect unforeseen consequences".

Gordon started to run at him but found that he could not move.

"It would be foolish to make any rash decisions you might regret."the G-man said slightly amused.

Gordon nodded his head and he let him move again. He then quickly grabbed for his pistol but it was gone.

"I took the liberty offf removing all your cumbersome weaponry, Missster Freeman."

Gordon stared at him in anger and took a worried glance at Alyx.

"Don't worry, my visssit has nothing to do with her or her father. I jussst have a job that needs to be done, and you were recommended to the highessst degree.", he said.,"And if you would just follow me I will take you sssome were a little more formal so that we discuss my business proposition in comfffort."

Gordon did not move he just continued to glare at him.

"Honestly Doctor Freeman, for a MIT graduate you are awfully cluelesss." he said with laughter in his voice, "You should know by now that resistance is futile and that I can force you to do any bidding I please. Now follow me before I lose my temper and reconsider whether or not I will harm Ms. Vance."

Gordon couldn't refuse. He followed the G-man through a door that had just materialized. They walked into a giant white room Gordon had seen before. In the room there were two men, one very tall man in strange sage armor and another in a HECU Electronic Combat Vest. He recognized the uniform from the soldiers that killed many of his colleges in Black Mesa. Gordon couldn't stop looking at him.

"Ah, I can see you recognize Corporal Shepherd or at leassst his outfit. I am sure that had you actually ssseen him in Black Mesa, one of you would not be here today." the G-man said with interest. Adrian got up, walked over to Gordon, and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry Doctor Freeman," Adrian said looking Gordon in the eye, "we were following orders."

Gordon sighed, nodded his head, and shook his hand.

"It isss good to see that you two are resolved, but I have no time for sentiment as I must be off to retrieve our final guest." the suited man said and then walked down the hall.


	4. The Arbiter

Four Undaunted

Chapter Four:

The Arbiter

LOCATION: _COVENENANT SEPERETIST SHIP __Shadow of Intent __EN ROUTE_ _TO SANGHEL__IOS__ ARBITER'S QUARTERS_

The Arbiter sat in his quarters while the _Shadow of Intent _sped threw slipstream space towards his home-world. He was finally at peace without the corruption of the prophets present in his mind. The only thing that troubled him was the loss of the Demon, known as the Master Chief, who was the most skilled and dedicated soldier he had ever met, even including his own race of Elites. They had been enemies before they even heard of each other, but they had found they were all in the same. They were just two soldiers devoted to the cause of their people, but in the end they were placed on the same path.

The Arbiter stood up and started to remove his helmet when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a human in blue clothing holding some type of rectangular container.

"How did you get here, human? Are you a stowaway?" he asked surprised.

"To the later question, the anssswer is yes. But, as for the former, human is not the right word." he replied.

This angered the Arbiter. He lowered his head to be face-to-face with him and clicked his mandibles. "How dare you lie to me? I would think that a weak human would have better since than to be so rude to someone who could rip him apart with little effort." he said growling.

"Any attempt to intimidate me, Arbiter," he said amused, " isss a foolish endeavor. I have power that you or any member of your retched race could even have the mental capacity to imagine."

The Arbiter was even angrier now and reach for his energy sword.

It was not on his belt.

"Looking for thisss?" said the G-man holding the unactivated handle of his sword.

"What are you?" the Arbiter said shocked.

"I am not at liberty to say." he replied sarcastically, "I will tell you that, for now, I mean you no harm and would alssso like to discuss a business proposition with you."

"What kind of proposition?" the Arbiter asked feeling it was better to go along at this point.

"You will fffind out if you come with me through thisss door."

The elite saw the door to his quarters open to reveal a white light.

He reluctantly followed the G-man into a big white room. There were three humans in the room, one of witch looked familiar.

"Demon!, you're alive!" he said in amazement

"Yes, Arbiter, for now. But, I fear our new friend might change that." replied the Master Chief.

The G-man straightened his tie, smirked at the Arbiter, and said, "On the contrary, Spartan, I am the last being in this room who would ever try to kill you. Now let's get down to business shall we"


End file.
